fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Savil
The Savil is a creature most notably known as the inverse sibling of Ake, a tranquil beast. Legend has it that the Savil and Ake were born in 2000 CE in the streets of an unknown California city. The Savil is a mammal with four legs and dons white and brown speckled fur that covers its entire body. Its body is 1m long and stands at just about 0.8m. The head of the Savile is slightly smaller than the average head of a mammal the same size (roughly 2000 cm3) and has an even smaller brain size to match. It has claws similar to those of a raptor that lose the ability to remain sharp nearer the end of its life, but even a scratch from the dull claws can inflict serious damage on bare skin. Various sources note differing degrees of the Savil’s ability to harm other living beings, but the most aggressive attribute of the Savil yet recorded is its bark, which has been documented to peak at 194 decibels. Because of the Savil’s ability to emit extremely loud noises, if one were to be struck by such a bark by the Sevil then he or she would have to seek medical attention within 45 minutes. After 45 minutes, the effects of the bark can cause severe brain aneurisms and even death. According to the G.R.I.P. (Get Rid of Imbecile Pests) Foundation, when encountering the Savil, the best action to take is to enclose the creature in a small space and make sure that is does not have access to food. The Savile will in turn weaken and elect to run away once released. The legend of the Savile has been told throughout California since the early 2000’s, about the time when the Savile had grown to adult status. The story goes that the Savile and its brother Ake had been separate at birth and roamed the streets alone for one year before the two had met and discovered their relation. The pair roamed peacefully for another year or two before the Savile began to lose its mind and Ake could not keep the Savil at peace anymore. Ake ran away to a desolate land where it found peace and harmony with a loving family while the Savil’s brain condition continued to decline. It is said that the Savile can be spotted going from a seemingly peaceful rest to a hysterical bout of selfish frustration and will then run in the streets, knocking anyone and anything over in its path just to find the smallest morsel of food. The creature will then begin to bark continuously for hours, in a tone that makes it sound like it is in pain. This is a trick; the Savil is not in pain, but rather attempting to lure in victims that will feed the beast and cause it to think that it is welcome back in the area. It is unknown how long these bouts of hysterical frustration last with the Savil, but if one were to witness such an episode, it is highly advised to – with the help of multiple people – restrain the beast and enclose it in a small space for an indefinite amount of time. It is still unknown the exact whereabouts of the Savil, however what is known is that the creature tends to visit with its sibling, the Ake, until Ake’s family throws the Savil back onto the streets. The Savil is most active during the late hours of the night and the early hours of the morning and can be heard running rampant up and down the streets of California cities, its claws causing soundwaves to move through the ground. Morgan Bailey